One day too late
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kagome's in a band with Kouga and has a very special song for the man she used to love.


_**One day too late**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or One day too late by Skillet.

(Yes yes yes I know _another_ Skillet one-shot song fic lol)

"Now put your hands together for what you've been waiting for! Shard!" (A/N: Yes stupid name spare me please lol). A man announced into a microphone and the crowd around him went wild as the band came running onto stage. Once their first song was finished the lead singer took the microphone.

"Hello New York!" He called and received shouts in response and cheers. "How are you tonight?" After waiting for a response he grinned. "We all want to thank you for coming to our show and supporting us all this time." He had to pause as the crowd let out an earsplitting cheer. "So the next song was written by our sweet little Kagome. Come over here." He said with a wolfish grin. "Tell everyone about your song." He handed Kagome the microphone and despite her playful glare he kissed her on the temple as he passed. In response the crowd squealed.

"Well. What's there to say?" Kagome said nervously. "I wrote this song about a very special guy. He was my life and I messed it up. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. So I hope he's happy now because even though I'm gonna kick myself for the rest of my life for my mistake I'm moving on." Kagome said with a smile as she looked over at Kouga. "So I hope you like it. It's called 'One day too late'." Kagome said nodding for the band to start.

The music started to play and Kagome started to sing along with Kouga.

Tick tock, hear the clock countdown

Wish the minute hand could be rewound

So much to do and so much I need to say

Will tomorrow be too late?

Feel the moment slip into the past

Like sand through an hourglass

In the madness, I guess, I just forget

To do all the things I said

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up

One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

Tick tock, hear my life pass by

I can't erase and I can't rewind

Of all the things I regret the most I do

Wish I'd spent more time with you

Here's my chance for a new beginning

I saved the best for a better ending

In the end I'll make it up to you

You'll see, you'll get the very best of me

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up

One step behind, now I've made my mind up

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

Your time is running out

You're never gonna get it back

So make the most of every moment

Stop saving the best for last

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder

Gonna make every minute last longer

Gonna learn to forgive and forget

'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies

Reach out to somebody who needs me

Make a change, make the world a better place

'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

One day too late, one day too late

As the music ended Kouga walked up to Kagome and knelt down. "Kagome I don't wanna be too late. Would you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a ring. The crowd screamed for Kagome to say yes. Tears started to drip down her face. She was speechless.

"Yes." She said as she nodded furiously once she had regained the ability to speak. "Yes Kouga!" She flung herself into his arms and the crowd cheered and applauded.

~Elsewhere~

"Good for you Kagome." A man said with a smile as he watched the live concert on his TV screen.

"Daddy!" A little girl called as she motioned for him to pick her up. He chuckled and did as requested. "What'cha watching?" She asked looking at the screen.

"Just an old friend honey." He said holding her tightly.

"You know famous people?" She asked wide eyed.

"Only a few." He said as he got up with her and headed for the kitchen. "Honey Kagome just got engaged." He said when he saw his wife.

She smiled in response. "I'm glad for her." She thought for a moment then turned towards him and smiled as she saw her daughter braiding his long hair. "It's hard to believe just how differently things could have ended up. If she hadn't been so obsessed with her music carrier then you and I wouldn't have become so close. You'd probably have married her."

"Kikyo you know I only love you." He said pulling her in for a kiss as their daughter hid against his shoulder with an 'eew'.

"I know my love. Its just weird to think about is all I'm saying Inuyasha. That's all I'm saying." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

~YES I'M A LIER! ^_^;

I swore that the last one was my last one-shot skillet song fic *cough* for now. Go figure I made the mistake of listening to another one of their songs TT-TT Stupid little fuzzball muse wouldn't shut up so here's another one.

Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. If you liked it please check out my other work!

Until next time! Enjoy!


End file.
